In general, a display apparatus includes a tilt hinge mechanism capable of changing a tilt angle of the display apparatus in order to allow adjustment of an inclination of a screen in accordance with a user's line of sight. The display apparatus described herein may be a simple display apparatus that only performs output of an image or may be, for example, a display-integrated information processing apparatus that integrally includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a computer, more specifically, a POS terminal apparatus.
In the display apparatus of this type, it is sometimes preferred that an upper limit and a lower limit of a tiltable angle differ depending on use conditions. In the following description, an angle range of from the upper limit to the lower limit of the tiltable angle of a tilt hinge mechanism is referred to as a movable range of the tilt hinge mechanism. For example, a preferable movable range of the POS terminal apparatus differs between a case where an operator or the like performs register operations, and a case where a service engineer or the like performs maintenance work on the POS terminal apparatus. In the former case, an operator performs operations in a standing posture at a register while looking down the POS terminal apparatus. Accordingly, assuming that the tilt angle is 0 degrees when the screen of the display is perpendicular to a horizontal plane, a sufficient upper limit of the tilt angle at the time of performing the register operations is about 40 degrees. When the upper limit of the tilt angle is larger than 40 degrees, the operations become less easy to perform. Meanwhile, in the latter case, as a matter of convenience for performing various kinds of work, it is preferred that the movable range of the tilt hinge mechanism be wider than that in the case of performing the register operations.
In Patent Document 1, there are described a tilt mechanism capable of changing an operation angle range depending on conditions such as a normal use condition and a maintenance condition, and a display monitor including the tilt mechanism. In Patent Document 1, five embodiments are described. In all of the embodiment, as described in claim 1 of Patent Document 1, a third member, which is removably mountable, is provided to change the operation angle range.